5 kids 2 adults 1 heart
by Justicelovepeace11
Summary: its the next generation of finchel if you love glee it has your favorite character and I will let you submit 1 entry and see who gets their person in this book.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi I LOVE glee so here is a fan fiction that all you finchel lovers well adore it has been 15 year since Rachel and Finn has gotten married and here are their kids:**

**Addison (Addi) Kurt Hudson**

**Age: 15**

**Clubs: Cheerleading and Glee**

**Likes: Unicorns and love **

**Dislikes: When her brother plays pranks on her, when her and her sister get in fights and when her parents yell at her. **

**Boyfriend: Liam Lynn (Ryder and Kitty's son) Crush: Ricker Puckerman (Jake and Marley)**

**Siblings: ****A****llison Hudson, Zander Hudson (8), Kallie Hudson (4) and Noah Jr. Hudson (not born).**

**Allison (Alli) Blaine Hudson**

**Age: 15**

**Clubs: The Skanks and Glee**

**Likes: Singing and hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: family and LOVE**

**Crush: Liam Lynn **

**Siblings: Addison Hudson, Zander Hudson (8), Kallie Hudson (4) and Noah Jr. Hudson (not born) **

**Zander Leroy Hudson**

**Age:8**

**Likes: Pranks and Annoying older sister **

**Dislikes: When parents act like he is a baby**

**Clubs: Spit Club and Bug Club**

**Crush: EWWW in his words**

**Siblings: Allison Hudson (15), Addison Hudson (15), Kallie Hudson (4) and Noah Jr. Hudson (not born yet)**

**Kallie Quinn Hudson**

**Age: 4**

**Likes: Dirt and Boys**

**Dislikes: Baby food and pizza **

**Boyfriend: Dylan Chen**

**Siblings: Allison Hudson (15), Addison Hudson (15), ****Zander Hudson (8), ****and Noah Jr. Hudson (not born yet)**

**Noah Jr. Hudson**

**Not born yet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: haven't updated in a while trying to get all my stories in so is the 1****st**** chap of it sorry **

**Rachel's POV **

**I woke to Finn making me breakfast in bed it was 6:00 in the morning because of his job at the school. He said the kids were all dressed and read down downstairs except Kallie she is still sleeping. I put my hand on my stomach and the baby kicked I just can't to get this out of me I just want to hug and kiss him so much**

**Alli's POV**

**Walk into the first day of school and I she my best friend Ricker and Jamie Puckerman they are cousin but look the same me and Jamie are in a club called the Skanks but if my dad knew he would kill me im the skankiest because I sleep with boys a lot but who cares right**

**Addi's POV **

**I walked into school today and I saw Liam I ran and kissed him he lifted me up and hugged me "you look Sexy" he said "thanks babe" we started talking about the game because im a cheerleader and he is a football player. We belong together. **

**A/N: that's it the clothes that alli and addi wore will be on my wall bye. **


	3. Auditions pt:1

**A/N: haven't updated in a while trying to get all my stories in so here is the next chapter****  
**

**Alli's POV **

**Ugh biology I hate this stupid class I don't care about science or shit like that but I need to take it so my mom and dad will give me a car. At least after this glee club is next of glee club auditions even though my dad is the coach addi and I still have to audition. Sucks right. RING ! Finally Get ready to be amazed **

**Finns POV **

**"first up is Jamie Puckerman"**

**"I will be singing royals by lorde"**

_[Verse 1]_

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh

I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies

And I'm not proud of my address,

In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).

It don't run in our blood,

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz.

Let me be your ruler (ruler),

You can call me queen Bee

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live that fantasy.

_[Verse 2]_

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.

We count our dollars on the train to the party.

And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,

We didn't come for money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).

It don't run in our blood

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz.

Let me be your ruler (ruler),

You can call me queen Bee

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh

We're bigger than we ever dreamed,

And I'm in love with being queen.

Ooh ooh oh

Life is great without a care

We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).

It don't run in our blood

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz

Let me be your ruler (ruler),

You can call me queen Bee

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live that fantasy.

"Good job Jamie"

"thanks "

"Liam Lynn "

"hi "

My daughter walks out

"Liam and I will be sing everything has changed by taylor swift and Ed sherren

_addi_

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles in your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel right

_addi_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

_[Both]_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_liam_

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

_liam_

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

_[Both]_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_addi_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_addi_

All I know is we said, "Hello."

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

"thank you addi and liam


End file.
